If Only She Knew the Tides Were Getting Higher
by tmltml71
Summary: She's a mechanic, and he's a death scythe. She has a secret, but is completely unaware. What happens when a few rogue witches begin to attack, causing old memories to resurface? Sequel to Wrench Craft Soul/OFC
1. Chapter 1

So a little bit of an explanation on the time line here. For Wrench Craft, I extended the time between Kid's first day and when they first meet Crona. That's where everything with Ryder goes down. Also everyone is about a year older in the story than they are in the anime/manga. This fic starts after the manga. I've changed a few things (Ex. Lord Death is still alive even though Kid has become a full fledged reaper), but I'll explain as I go, so it's not that big of a deal.

~*I don't own Soul Eater. I don't own anyone in Soul Eater. I don't pretend to. All copyrights and trademarks to their respective owners, no infringement intended.*~

* * *

**Ryder's Point of View**

"Go the fuck away," I groaned, swatting at my brother, who was staring at me with worried eyes.

"I'm-"

"I'm going to kill you with a fucking pen, if you do not leave me the hell alone," I threatened.

"So damn difficult," he muttered walking away. This had become routine. The headaches that had been plaguing me had become much stronger, long lasting and more frequent. It was damn near every day that my head felt like it was being split in two. There was nothing that I could do about it, and the doctors that I visited said that there was nothing wrong with me. I was trying to function through them. Despite the fact that sometimes they could knock me on my ass, I still insisted on getting up and going to the shop in the morning. Someone had to take me though, driving was out of the question.

"Fucking hell," I groaned, putting my head down on my desk.

"One of these days, I'm going to drag you to see Stein."

I turned my head and smiled slightly.

Standing in the door was my favorite death scythe, my boyfriend, Soul Eater Evans.

"But won't he try to cut me open?" I asked.

"Maybe that's what you need," he said.

I rolled my eyes. "How's training been going?" I asked.

He groaned, before falling into the chair across from me.

"Not good?"

"I've never been dropped so many times in my life."

I chuckled.

"_I- I can't do it! Why must you be so asymmetrical?!_" Soul mocked.

"Be nice. It has to be hard to have to give up the only weapons you've ever known or risk killing them."

Soul sighed. He knew I was right.

Since becoming a full-fledged reaper, Kid had been forced into using Soul and the other death scythes as weapons. Apparently his Soul wave length was too powerful for his twin pistols. The Mabaa had amended the treaty allowing Death Scythes to be created as long as the witches used to make them were approved by her. Maka had been working with the sisters, so that she could help them achieve death scythe status, and return to Kid's hands.

"I know, but it's just so frustrating."

"How are Maka, Patty and Liz?"

"Getting better. They just went out on a mission."

"That's good."

He nodded. I could tell that he missed his meister, so I went for the distraction.

"Tsu-"

"No. They are not together," he cut me off.

"One of these days I'm going to ask, and you're going to say yes. I'm gonna give you a big fat I told you so."

I'd been paying more attention to Tsubaki and Black Star, who seemed to be getting closer and closer. I could just tell that it wouldn't be long before one of them made a move. I probably would've meddled if it weren't for the axe coming down on my brain with in my skull. They were just so perfect and cute together. Black Star was a self absorbed prick, but it was obvious that he cared for Tsubaki, especially as of late. He'd become more and more protective of her, and jealous oh so jealous. As for Tsubaki it was always there. Only a someone, completely in love would Black Star would be willing to put up with all of his shit. There were also the longing stares, the fear of him finding a new partner, the blushes and the way she got insanely embarrassed every time I teased her about it.

"Of course you will."

I sat up and stretched cracking various parts of my body. "I want ice cream," I said.

"You could barely move a minute ago."

I hated the look he gave me. It was skeptical, but I would see the pity behind it, like I was some type of wounded animal.

"I can now, so let's take advantage of it and get some ice cream."

Soul shook his head and chuckled. "Whatever you want, Ry."

* * *

Author's Note:

Sequel! Sequel! Sequel! So this story is going to be different. I'm trying something new. It's not going to really follow anything specific, and it's not going to be focused on the romance. Whatever. If you like, you like. If you don't, you don't.


	2. Chapter 2

**~*I don't own Soul Eater. I don't own anyone in Soul Eater. I don't pretend to. All copyrights and trademarks to their respective owners, no infringement intended.*~**

* * *

"Do you ever wonder what's out there?" I asked Soul.

I was having a surprisingly good day. I woke up for the first time in at least a month without a fucking head ache.

I had called Soul after his training session with Kid, and he met me at my apartment, so that we could go out and about. We shopped, we got food, people watched, and just had fun. It felt like forever since everything was this easy.

Currently, we were sitting on the hood of my Camaro in the middle of the desert. He was leaning back on the windshield, hands behind his head. I was sitting between his legs, leaning against his torso.

"Not really," he answered. "You gonna tell me you think aliens are out there?"

"No. I mean yes, but I don't really give a shit. They can stay out there. It's just something to think about, when I can't sleep. There can be an entirely different world with entirely different beings out there. I mean what could they be doing?"

"You're weird. You know that, right?"

"Shut up. You're not exactly the king of normalcy."

"No, because I'm already ruling the Kingdom of Cool."

"So what does that make me?" I asked.

"Well Queen of Cool, but that's by association."

I smacked his leg.

"You're the Queen of…"

"Choose wisely, boy," I warned.

"Well you'll probably hit me if I say of the grease monkeys."

Smack.

"Yep. Um… I can't think of anything that's good enough."

"You're a dork."

"You're cold. That's it. You're an ice queen."

"I am not!" I objected.

"Ice is cool, and it's pretty. It helps, when you're hurt, and sometimes hurts you itself. It's perfect for you."

"You're lucky that I like you." Had anyone else called me an ice queen, I would've kicked their ass before they had a chance to say any of the cutesy stuff that made the bitchy side of me melt.

"Like me, huh?"

"You're being annoying. You don't get an I-love-you."

"Not cool."

"I'm ice cold."

"T-"

A flash of light and sudden booming noise cut me off. I didn't have time to think until I found myself on the hard, dry packed dirt of the desert.

"What the fuck?" I groaned.

"Damn it," Soul hissed.

"You alright?" I asked.

"Yeah. You?"

Boom.

Again we both flew across the dirt. This time the wind was knocked out of me.

Boom.

While I was still trying to regain my breath, there was another. I didn't go far this time. Soul had am arm wrapped around my midsection and a blade planted firmly in the ground.

"A demon weapon? Well I certainly didn't account for this. No matter. I'll be taking you with me either way, daughter of Morgana."

At the mention of my mother the pain in my head made a sudden and violent resurgence. I let out a scream. '_Why now?_'

"Ryder? Ryder!" Soul turned his attention back to whoever spoke. "Who the hell are you?"

There no response.

"Tell me!"

"I guess I could humor you Death Scythe. After all I think I would be curious as to who was going to kill me as well."

Soul growled. The pain in my head just got worse. It always felt like my head was being split in two, but it seemed like the pull was stronger this time, like one side of it was beating out the other.

"I am the great witch Lyre, and I will be known as the one, who captured the last guardian of the Grand Gate! She is my key to greatness!"

Something snapped. One of the sides locked in my mental tug-a-war won.

Ignorance was lost in a flash flood of memories.

The pain in my head and the rest of my body ceased. My senses sharpened, and I was suddenly hyper aware of everything around me. I could hear the wind blowing across the desert and Soul's raging heartbeat.

"Not a chance I hell! You're not laying a damn finger on her! Why don't you show yourself, so that I can come and kick your ass?!"

I could feel the blood just starting to dry on my face. My eyes searched through the darkness. I saw her. The witch was sitting on one of the rock formations not too far away from us.

She was smirking and fanning herself. Then she took the ornately designed fan and swung it. "KILLER QUILS!"

"NO!" I shouted.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Things are changing. Hope you're still interested.


End file.
